


New Timeline

by Steph_Schell



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossing Timelines, Engagement, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: A short look at what it might have been like if alt Zane and others came to canon timeline instead of the other way around.
Relationships: Zane Donovan/Jo Lupo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	New Timeline

Zane had gathered with the others at Café Diem as asked. Grace was currently explaining to the group about how Henry could barely remember her name when she tried to speak to him. Zane didn't' really care. All of them were just complaining about how terrible this place was and none of them saw the opportunities. Of course, he may have had more opportunities than they did.

Zoe was about to speak up when Vincent approached them. "Excuse me, Zane, a certain someone is here to see you," he said.

Zane turned with the others to see a very stunning Jo Lupo in the doorway. "If you guys will excuse me," he grinned. He hurried over to the woman's side.

"Hello soldier," she greeted.

He had sort of forgotten that he was still in his 1940's uniform. But she didn't seem to mind. "Red is really your color," he replied, loving how the tight dress fit her curved. Jo only smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. Zane could get very used to kissing her like this. "Seems you like a guy in uniform."

"When it's the right guy," she agreed. "And the right uniform."

"How am I doing on that front?" he asked.

"Absolutely perfect," she replied.

"Yeah? Good to know," Zane smiled. "But, uh, we probably shouldn't keep standing in the doorway. Vince won't like us blocking his customers."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good point," Jo agreed. She allowed him to lead her over to a table and pull out her chair for her.

Zane settled in next to her, mesmerized at how soft and glowing she looked right now. And she seemed to go even softer when she looked at him. "So, uh, how was work?" he asked.

Jo chuckled. "How was work?" she repeated. "That's what you're going to ask me?"

Honestly his head was too full of her to really think straight. One of the waitresses came over to take their drink orders. Zane didn't even stare at her ass like he normally would have. How could he look at other women when Jo Lupo was smiling at him with stars in her eyes? "I thought it was considered polite to ask those things. Besides, this is Eureka. I'm sure something interesting happened today."

"Well, now that you mention it, my boyfriend proposed to me," Jo smiled. "That was pretty interesting."

"Oh he did?" Zane teased. "And what did you say?"

"What could I say?" Jo leaned in to kiss him. "Always yes." She kissed him again. "I love you Zane."

"I love you too, Jojo."

Soon their dinner was brought to them. "It was a pleasantly quiet day for once," Jo stated as she pulled away to start with her food. "Other than Carter teasing me mercilessly about the engagement, of course. God, I can't wait to announce it to everyone. You don't mind if I tell them, do you? Henry said he was going to give some sort of speech about Founder's Day and I figured I could announce it then. Since just about everyone is here."

"Sounds like the perfect plan," Zane agreed. He was just glad he didn't' have to say anything since he didn't actually remember popping the question.

"And then I think Allison said she was going to make an announcement of her own." She grinned at Zane. "I think she's going to announce the new head of section 4."

Zane was confused but smiled at her anyway. "You think so?" he asked.

"Of course. And I just want to say, no matter what the decision is, I am so proud of you for putting yourself out there and applying. They'd be crazy not to promote you."

Promote him? To head of section 4? He was barely an IT monkey. Why would he even be considered for such a thing? But Jo looked excited for him so he did his best to smile convincingly. "Guess we'll see what happens," he said.

"Yes, we will," she agreed.

Zane let her take the lead in conversation as he was still trying to figure out all the differences in this timeline. He would have to hack into the GD mainframe at some point to see what his work history was like here. Actually, he might need to review his entire life. But they should have all of that as well. He just had to keep his head down and hope no one looked to close for a little while.

They were just about to start dessert when Henry stood up. Jo squeezed his arm as the older man clinked his glass for silence. Zane listened to the speech about how Eureka was more than a town it was a family and for once he thought he might just agree with it. "And before we all dig into the wonderful desserts Vincent has provided us, there are a few other people here who'd like to say a few words. Starting with Deputy Lupo."

Everyone clapped as Jo stood up. "I promise I won't make this long," she said. "But since everyone was here already, we thought this would be the best place to announce something." She held up her left hand. "Zane and I are getting married."

Café Diem exploded in cheers and applause. "A toast to the happy couple!" Vincent called.

"Here, here!" everyone echoed.

Jo beamed as she sat back down next to Zane and leaned over for a kiss. "I'm so happy," she told him softly.

"Me too," he agreed.

At that moment Allison stood up. "I would first like to say congratulations to the happy couple. Jo and Zane, I wish you many years of happiness." This was followed by more applause. "And since we're all making speeches, I'd like to take this time to announce the new head of section 4, Dr. Lane."

Jo reached over to grip his arm in sympathy. Zane smiled at her. He wasn't the one who applied for the job so he wasn't too worried that he didn't get it. After all, you couldn't have everything, right? At least he had gotten the girl. "I still think you were the best candidate," she whispered to him.

"As long as you believe in me, that's all that matters," he replied. She lit up.

Dessert took a little longer than usual with everyone coming up to congratulate them. Zane was surprised how happy people were for the engagement. In his timeline, people would have laughed. Or said Jo was settling. Here they looked genuinely pleased that he had hooked up with the Enforcer. Maybe because she wasn't The Enforcer here. "We should head home," Jo finally declared. "It's late and we both have work tomorrow."

"I think there's someone else who wants to talk to you," Zane gestured.

"Do you mind? I'll only be a minute," Jo said.

"Of course not. Go on. I'm sure you want to brag to everyone." His smile was smug but hers was genuine.

"Of course, I do. Meet you outside?"

"Sure, I'll see you outside." Zane leaned down to kiss her cheek. Jo smiled at him as she hurried off to her friends. He watched her put her hand out and all the girls squeal in jealousy. Yeah, he definitely had it made. He made his way outside and leaned against his bike, enjoying the cool night air.

"Zane!"

"D—Allison," Zane greeted, quickly remembering they were supposed to sort of friends. Or at least she didn't wish she had never hired him like the other Allison had. "Something I can do for you?"

"Well you can make sure you take good care of Jo," she smiled. "But I wanted to talk to you about the announcement tonight."

"You mean about the head of section 4?"

"Yes. I know you had your heart set on that position, but Dr. Lane has seniority. And I really think you're doing an excellent job as head of the consumer lab. I just wanted you to know that this isn't no. It's just not yet. There's a few section heads who will be up for retirement in the next six months I'd be happy to take another look at your qualifications then."

Head of the consumer lab? He had an entire lab that reported to him? And she was considering making him a section head? This timeline just kept getting better and better. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds great," he agreed.

"Wonderful. Congratulations again. And be sure to tell Jo."

"Of course I will," he nodded. Zane took a deep breath as she headed to her car. He wondered if this universe would ever stop throwing him curve balls.

"Zane!"

He turned to see Grace glaring at him. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"You can't just disappear on us like that. We're trying to find a way home."

"Yeah, about that. I'm not going home."

Grace glared at him. "What?"

"You heard me," Zane replied with a shrug. "I'm staying here. I like this new world."

"You can't stay here," Grace objected. "None of us can. There are people waiting for us at home."

"There are people waiting for *you* at home," Zane retorted. "You know what I have waiting for me? A six months stint in the mucus lab and getting my balls tasered until I can't have kids. Why in the hell would I want to go back to that? I have everything here."

Grace snorted at that. "No one has everything," she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"I do. When I'm here. I've got the girl, I've got my own lab…in six months, Allison wants to talk to me about becoming a section head! Hell, I get to call Dr. Blake, Allison." And yeah that was like the tiniest part of what he was experiencing but it still blew his mind. The only times they had even seen each other in the old world was when she was patching him up from the Enforcer and lecturing him about setting Lupo off.

"You've got the girl." Grace rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that thing between you and Lupo is going to last? You've got a different intern on your arm every week. How can you expect to be loyal to just one woman?"

"I mean, I'm sure it'll be difficult to only have sex with the most beautiful woman in Eureka but I think I'll manage."

"And what about this lab you supposedly run? You don't know the first thing about running a lab."

"How do you know?" he countered. "None of you have ever given me a chance to try. But here people believe in me. They depend on me. This is a big thing for me. And I'm not giving it up. Not for you or anyone."

"How can you do this? How can you rob the rest of us of our families?" Grace demanded.

"I'm not robbing you of anything," Zane retorted. "You guys can go anytime. Just leave me here."

"Without you, there's no guarantees that we'll be able to properly change the timeline!"

"So stay here. What's the big deal? You seduced Henry once right? You can do it again."

Zane didn't even realize she was going to hit him until the punch connected. He stumbled down and fell over. Grace was on him so fast he barely had time to get his arms up. "Zane! Get off of him!"

Zane blinked as Jo's face appeared above him. "Jojo?" he asked.

"Are you okay? How bad are you hurt?"

"What's going on out here?"

Zane winced as he heard the sheriff's voice. He was in for it now. The sheriff would haul him off to holding before he could manage to defend himself. "This woman attacked Zane," Jo said. "He wasn't doing anything. Just waiting for me."

Carter came over and helped Jo get him to his feet. "You okay, Zane? She hurt anything?"

"Just my pride," Zane told him, not ready to meet his eyes.

"All right. Jo, take him home, okay? Keep an eye on him. Call Allison if he seems off. Zane, I want you to check in with her first thing tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it," he nodded, glancing at the older man. Carter didn't look pissed he looked worried. That was a new one.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jo told Carter. She turned to Zane. "Give me the keys, I'll get us home."

He handed the keys off to her while Carter turned to Grace. "It's Dr. Monroe, isn't it? You and Zane have some kind of disagreement? He not pick your experiment for display or something?"

"Something like that," Grace sighed. The truth wouldn't make any sense to him. And he's just lock her up for being crazy.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. It's Founder's Day, everyone's emotions are high, let's just chalk this up to losing your head over the day, all right? I'll let you off with a warning as long you promise to go home and sleep it off."

"I…I promise, sheriff." She had decided she absolutely hated this timeline.

"Helmet on," Jo murmured. "Safety first. I wouldn't want to lose my guy before the wedding."

Zane smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere Jojo." He wrapped his arms around her as she started the motorcycle. He loved this timeline.


End file.
